


be gone with it

by pixiepower



Series: the 8 signs of love [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, and they love their mingyu, booseok/seokkwan plus mingyu, pwp but there’s some loose plot points tying it together, seokkwan are in LOVE love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiepower/pseuds/pixiepower
Summary: This feels like a good idea. Like something strong they chose together. Not just the two of them, Seokmin-and-Seungkwan, but the three of them. With Mingyu.•Seokmin and Mingyu are best friends. Seokmin and Seungkwan are dating. There’s a lot of affection and dependence and gratitude that it’s all three of them together.





	be gone with it

**Author's Note:**

> title from “sexyback” by justin timberlake, because of [this](https://twitter.com/mi_p3250o/status/1114509601863372801)
> 
> this takes place in the same timeline as [who i am when i’m not around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238451), but it’s not required reading! this stands alone, but you can consider this a prequel of sorts to that one. i alluded to possible prior booseokgyu in wiawina and thus, this was born. thanks to my friends for eagerly screaming at me about this, you make me grateful to be a menace.

Seokmin’s friendship with Mingyu starts with a kiss.

Karaoke makes him cocky, like always, and the soju coursing through his veins makes him feel invincible.

What’s truer is probably that he’s just being louder than usual, but the way Mingyu is looking at him from the kitchen is exciting. His hair is down, soft-looking over his forehead, which looks much better than when it was pushed back during the show with what felt like industrial-strength gel (if the way it took half an hour for Seokmin to rinse his own hairdo out is any indication).

He smiles too-big at Mingyu from the living room, and Seokmin can see that he laughs, all his teeth showing, and as soon as he knows it, Seokmin is in the kitchen, arms winding around Mingyu’s neck.

“You were – you were great in the show,” Mingyu says, and the way he trips over the words is probably from the alcohol he sets down, but Seokmin lets it feed his ego a little.

“Thank you, so were you,” Seokmin says, and means it.

After the month spent in mandatory cast bonding over the summer, through rehearsals and dress and the run, Seokmin knows Mingyu, but he doesn’t _know_ Mingyu. What he does know is that Mingyu was in the ensemble, with Seokmin as the secondary romantic lead in their musical, and the way the timbre of his voice rounded over some of the songs means that Seokmin definitely kept him in the back of his mind.

That, and that face.

Mingyu raises an eyebrow pleasantly when Seokmin raises one hand to pet the back of Mingyu’s hair in a way that feels sweet. He’s soft. Seokmin wants to kiss him.

So he does, leaning forward onto the balls of his feet and planting one right on Mingyu’s mouth. Mingyu holds Seokmin at the waist, kissing back messily, and it’s… _kind_ of good? But kind of good doesn’t launch ships, doesn’t set off fireworks.

The look on Mingyu’s face when they pull apart minutes later probably must match Seokmin’s own. A little quizzical, unfulfilled. But it’s soft and warm with him so near, and Mingyu doesn’t move to separate any further, which feels right.

“...Cool?” Mingyu asks, and Seokmin instantly barks out a laugh that makes Mingyu grin.

“I like you,” Seokmin says, reaching up to touch Mingyu’s cheekbone with the pads of his fingers. “But I don’t think we need to do that again.”

The puzzled feeling in Seokmin’s chest settles into something much nicer at the relieved look that washes over Mingyu’s face. “You wanna go get ramyeon?” Mingyu says, and Seokmin beams.

Seokmin says definitively, “Yes.”

 

•

 

A year later, Seokmin falls in love with Seungkwan, hard and fast.

It’s the dead of summer, Seungkwan is assigned to his cabin at vocal camp, and Seokmin thinks he might lose his mind, face and neck flushing so red at the way Seungkwan’s camp shirt is oversized and tucked into sinfully short shorts riding high on his waist that Seungkwan asks him teasingly if he already has a sunburn.

That’s all it takes.

They’re practically inseparable for that first week, hands linked like they’re 12 years old and not already past 20, and Seokmin feels butterflies in his stomach whenever Seungkwan sings. Which is often, even for a camp full of singers, and the way Seungkwan sings, even when he isn’t the lead, is hard to miss.

Luckily, Seokmin has a hard time tearing his eyes away from Seungkwan regardless of activity, and when Seokmin is the one singing, Seungkwan’s eyes glitter with something deep that grips Seokmin’s chest and makes him feel a thousand feet tall. He feels it.

 _I think I’m in love,_ Seokmin messages Mingyu, and he finds as he types it a sense of calm. It was easy to write, even after just a few days, and he thinks it could come easy to say, too.

 _If anyone could fall in love at vocal camp, it’s you, Seokminnie,_ his response from Mingyu reads almost instantaneously, as he’s crouched behind a bush with his contraband cell phone. His cheeks feel warm, and it’s not just because he’s sweating from being Outdoors.

“Seokmin-hyung?” Seungkwan’s voice rings out through the trees, and Seokmin straightens into standing quickly. Seungkwan’s face brightens instantly upon seeing Seokmin spring out of the bush like a jack-in-the-box, and Seokmin can’t possibly fight the smile that bursts forth seeing Seungkwan hold out his hand for Seokmin’s. “We need to start the next exercise so we can get this part down before dinner, are you ready?”

“Almost,” Seokmin says, tugging Seungkwan by the hand to meet him behind a nearby tree.

The light filters summer speckles through the leaves and Seungkwan looks up at him expectantly, flecked in golden light, cheeks pink from the weather and hair wavy and cute from the river water, and Seokmin can’t stop beaming.

And if he laughs out the confession he’s been keeping in his chest all week and Seungkwan leans up without hesitation and kisses the daylights out of him in response, that’s just for them to know for now.

They have the next week of camp ahead of them, for starters.

 

•

 

It usually goes that you’re worried about your best friend liking your boyfriend, rather than the other way around, but Seokmin should have known that he’d be the exception to the rule.

“It’s practically fate that we happen to go to the same university he’s going to be attending,” Mingyu says, taking his jacket off and hanging it off the back of his chair. “I don’t know why you’re nervous!”

Wringing his hands and half-standing, half-sitting, Seokmin swivels his neck every eight seconds to check the door of the restaurant, as though his phone won’t buzz when Seungkwan tells him he’s here.

“Why did you make this so formal?” Mingyu laughs, opening his menu, and Seokmin moans weakly.

“I don’t know! I think I’m going to pass out if you and Seungkwan don’t get along,” Seokmin says, honest, the way he always is with Mingyu. Mingyu can read him — they’ve spent the last year together in class and out, Wonwoo-hyung carting them around in his clean but otherwise shitty car — but Seokmin likes to speak plainly if he can.

“No pressure, though,” Mingyu jokes, steepling his fingers and waggling his eyebrows to make Seokmin laugh. It sort of works, because his shoulders loosen up a little under the blazer he hasn’t taken off, but they seize again a moment later at the _ping_ of his text alert.

Seokmin practically bolts out of the restaurant to meet Seungkwan before he knows it, and feels his spine melt with comfort when Seungkwan wraps his arms around Seokmin’s waist.

“Hi, honey,” Seungkwan giggles, and runs a hand through Seokmin’s hair, shaking some of the crunchy hairsprayed parts loose. A piece of Seokmin’s hair falls onto his forehead and tickles his eyebrow, and Seungkwan smiles softly up at Seokmin. “You look handsome,” he whispers, and looks like he wants to kiss him, but they’re at the curb of a busy restaurant, so he smiles broadly instead.

“I’m so happy you’re here. I missed you,” Seokmin says, feeling warmth tingle from his hairline down to his toes, and Seungkwan squeezes his upper arm reassuringly.

“I was only home for a week. What would you have done if I wasn’t moving onto campus so early?” Seungkwan teases, steering them inside.

“I don’t know,” Seokmin says, smiling. Comforted already.

Mingyu stands when he catches sight of them, waving and smiling broadly. Seungkwan’s hand tightens a little on Seokmin’s arm at the greeting, and something sharp like panic pricks the back of Seokmin’s mind.

But he should have known better, he thinks again, watching as Seungkwan strides up to Mingyu and gives him an appraising look, eyelashes fluttering. It makes Seokmin laugh, to watch Seungkwan say, “Mingyu-hyung, it’s _so_ nice to meet you,” like an aging starlet, and feels nicer still for Mingyu to grin down at him, smirking but already a little fond.

Mingyu pulls out Seungkwan’s seat for him, which makes Seokmin grumble a little that he “wasn’t able to be a good boyfriend in front of company.” He grumbles less once Seungkwan rests a hand on Seokmin’s thigh near the top of his pant leg under the table, cheeks pinkening and toothy smile widening down at his menu.

They’re in the restaurant for three and a half hours, not a moment of silence during, and Seokmin wonders after the first three minutes why he was worried at all.

 

•

 

“Mingyu told me you made out,” Seungkwan pouts a few days later up at Seokmin where he’s curled up against his chest, and Seokmin’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline.

“I— I wouldn’t call it making out,” Seokmin says, and desperately tries to make eye contact with Seungkwan, tries to figure out if he’s upset that Seokmin never said anything or about the fact that it happened at all.

Seungkwan sighs, traces a swirling line down the middle of Seokmin’s bare chest, and says wistfully, “I wish I had known you back then.”

“One whole year ago?” Seokmin says, and Seungkwan bats at his tummy impishly.

“Yes, a year ago,” he says, then considers for a moment. “Would have been nice to have been there. Seen it.”

This gives Seokmin pause. “Seen… me make out with Mingyu?”

Seungkwan hums in assent. “Yeah,” he sighs. “I bet it was hot.”

That is certainly a different perspective than Seokmin expected him to take, but that’s what he likes about Seungkwan, the surprise and the way he makes everything feel so brand new. Seokmin feels a blush radiate from every cell of his body, and Seungkwan giggles, leans up to kiss Seokmin. “You’re cute when you get all riled up.”

“We were super drunk, Seungkwannie-yah,” Seokmin mutters against Seungkwan’s lips. “It wasn’t earthshattering.”

Mingyu confirms as much when he gets back to the dorm after collecting yet another box of his left-behind belongings from Wonwoo’s new dorm. The pleasant, easy grin Mingyu gives the two of them when he recalls it makes whatever tiny spark of anger and worry flinted in the pit of Seokmin’s stomach dissipate.

“Oh, yes, you were terrible, Seok-ah,” Mingyu laughs at Seokmin, who clutches both hands to his chest.

“My ego… forever wounded… Doctors say it’s inoperable,” he gasps, falling back onto bed dramatically.

Seungkwan wails a widow’s cry, fake-weeping over Seokmin’s limp form. “My Seokminnie’s ego! No! God! That bastard!”

Mingyu doubles over with laughter, which sets off Seokmin laughing too, shaking with full-body giggles beneath Seungkwan’s folded arms.

“You’re terrible at being dead _and_ making out? Why do I put up with you?” Seungkwan huffs, not really mad, and Seokmin rouses the rest of the way from his fake death to nuzzle up under his ear and kiss his neck a little, placating.

“Because I’m so sexy, and you love me,” says Seokmin, and the doting smile on Seungkwan’s face gives him all the confirmation he needs.

 

•

 

There’s a moment a couple of days before classes start that plays and replays in Seokmin’s mind, neurons worn like rewound tape on a rented video from his childhood, the pixels behind his eyelids burned in a pattern like the curious turn of phrase that spurred it.

“I like watching you dance together,” Mingyu shouts into Seokmin’s ear over the din of the club, and Seokmin hopes that the weird pink lighting disguises how hot his face feels. From the dancing.

And from the comment. Seokmin can’t hide shit from Mingyu.

So he smiles at his best friend, broad and beaming as always, and Seungkwan must feel his demeanor change, because he puts a hand in Seokmin’s back pocket and spins him so Seokmin’s back is pressed against Seungkwan’s chest and he can face Mingyu in earnest.

Seokmin always goes a little pliant under Seungkwan’s hands, he knows.

It’s just that Seungkwan is so decisive, and Seokmin’s a little weak for it. He goads Seokmin into showboating sometimes, and Seokmin realizes that now is one of those moments after it’s already happening, the rib-rattling thump of the bass echoing through him.

He feels _sexy,_ though, knees bent a little so the line of his body is cradled against Seungkwan’s as their hips rock from side to side, grinding a little as the music picks up a heady rhythm. He can feel that Seungkwan’s a little hard, hips pressed against Seokmin’s ass, and Seokmin feels a little prideful and a little turned on as he rolls his hips back to tease him.

One of Seungkwan’s arms is slung over Seokmin’s shoulder, casual, the other hand gripping his waist possessively, and Seokmin is biting his lip as they move together, eyes closed to feel the music the way he loves the most.

When he opens his eyes slowly, the song transitioning to another, Seokmin sees Mingyu, staring down at them with this _look._ The look that somehow says a combination of everything Mingyu says out loud; this affection and dependence and gratitude that it’s all three of them together out here. That they fit together.

Seokmin reaches out a hand to hold Mingyu’s, body not separating from Seungkwan’s but just pulling him in a step closer to dance with them too. He watches the corners of Mingyu’s eyes crinkle with happiness. Seungkwan drops a kiss behind Seokmin’s ear, and Seokmin feels the smile in it.

 

•

 

The television set Mingyu and Seokmin bought together off the fourth year who moved out of their dorm when they moved in this year is not terribly good, but it was a deal that was hard to resist.

It’s good for watching dramas, and animated classics, and romances, and that’s all they need it for, anyway, Seokmin leaning against the arm of the couch, Seungkwan sitting cross-legged beside him, foot pressed against the swell of Seokmin’s thigh, Mingyu on the floor between Seokmin’s legs so Seokmin can play with his hair.

They’ve reached the point in their film where the three of them are sniffling a lot less, tissues discarded back into the empty box, where they’ve turned the corner from emotionally devastated along with the protagonist back to simply sentimental.

When Seokmin turns to face him, Seungkwan’s eyes are shining, glittering with emotion as he mouths along with the love interest’s romantic confession as the soundtrack swells. He meets Seokmin’s gaze, inching his face closer and closer, and whispers along with the television, “We’re perfect together,” before brushing his lips against Seokmin’s to kiss him sweetly.

But he knows Seungkwan, and things like this that start sweet rarely stay that way for long. Seokmin feels Mingyu shift between his legs, broad shoulder bumping his knee as he twists to look up at him, and Seokmin smiles into where his lips meet Seungkwan’s.

Somewhere closer, infinitely better than the romance onscreen, Seungkwan is kissing him deeper, openmouthed, hands carding through Seokmin’s hair, and Seokmin hears Mingyu’s breath hitch a little. _Oh_. That’s.

Seungkwan licks his lips a little when they pull apart, and gives Seokmin this hopeful look that makes Seokmin laugh, albeit a little hoarsely. So predictable. “Go on, then,” he says, and sits back a bit to catch his breath.

It’s pretty, and it fulfills something in Seokmin that he felt a little worried about in the far recesses of his mind, to see Mingyu’s eyes, big and brown and trusting, trail from Seokmin’s contented face to Seungkwan’s eager one. He doesn’t miss the wide, easy way Mingyu smiles when Seungkwan tugs on a lock of hair, a little unruly, under Mingyu’s ear, or the way his eyes crinkle up in the corners when Seungkwan says, clear as day, “You wanna join us tonight, hyung?”

“Oh, thank God,” Mingyu laughs, warm, and leans up to kiss Seungkwan. It’s casual, could pass for practiced if Seokmin didn’t know better, and Mingyu’s hand is splayed on Seokmin’s thigh for balance.

Well, not just for balance, Seokmin discovers, when Mingyu starts to trace patterns with his fingers on the inseam of his jeans while Seungkwan licks into his mouth.

 _“Now_ you’re good at multitasking, Mingyu-yah?” Seokmin says, biting his lip through the joke.

When he pulls away from Seungkwan to look up through his eyelashes at Seokmin, Mingyu’s lips are wet from the kiss, parted a little, and he grins again. “I aim to please.”

“Oh, you’re so romantic,” Seokmin says, a little sarcastic and, yes, a little pleased, and tugs Mingyu by the collar of his shirt up into a searing kiss. Something coils in his belly at the little gasp Seungkwan lets out next to him, and something else coils a little lower when Mingyu tugs at his bottom lip with his teeth.

Kissing Mingyu is far better than Seokmin remembers, his hands warm and heavy on Seokmin’s thighs, his lips soft and insistent. It’s imbued with affection, the closeness and comfort Seokmin feels whenever he’s with Mingyu. He trusts it, trusts him, and it feels so nice. They press together, firm and good. It is good, this time.

“And you told me I didn’t miss anything,” Seungkwan sighs from beside Seokmin, voice dreamy.

Mingyu’s eyes are half-lidded when he says, tone a little shell-shocked as well, “Our first one was not like _that.“_

Seokmin giggles and leans in again, and Mingyu’s eyes widen in surprise but he meets Seokmin halfway, lips parting for a deep, hot kiss. Seokmin thinks absently that if making out with Mingyu on occasion has become a hallmark of their friendship, then he’s right to call him his best friend. And then Mingyu’s mouth slides to Seokmin’s jaw, licking a teasing little x beneath his ear and nipping gently, and Seokmin shudders, exhaling sharply. _Well._

It comes out a little whiny, Seokmin notices, when Seungkwan says, “Much as I cherish our beloved dorm couch, can we take this to the bedroom?”

Mingyu says, “You don’t live here,” at the same time Seokmin says, _“Please,“_ and Seungkwan rolls his eyes, delighted.

Mingyu manages to stand first, offering a hand each to Seokmin and Seungkwan, who take them in tandem. Logistics start to flutter through Seokmin’s head, and he lets go of Mingyu’s hand only to dart ahead to their shared dorm, putting steps into action once everyone is accounted for.

“This is the best idea we have ever had,” Seokmin says, voice tight with effort as he pushes his bed (with Seungkwan perched delicately on it) to lay flush against Mingyu’s bed on his side of the room.

“Which part, the threesome or the bed thing?” Mingyu asks simply, leaning against the doorframe.

“Both,” Seungkwan and Seokmin agree, and look up at each other and smile at the same time. Seokmin aches with affection, and feels like he’s radiating energy, and the look on Seungkwan’s face makes something settle sweetly inside him.

He’s lucky. Seokmin knows it; he’s lucky to have a boyfriend so wholly devoted and in tune with him. Someone who meets him where he is and takes care of him there, who’s impossibly beautiful and wise and sweet and so funny. Being with Seungkwan makes him feel like he deserves something good, because Seungkwan is unfathomably good.

It’s why this feels like a good idea. Like something strong they chose together. Not just the two of them, Seokmin-and-Seungkwan, but the three of them. With Mingyu.

Seungkwan stretches out, rolling over where the two mattresses meet, testing it. “We’re good!” he declares, and pulls Seokmin down next to him by the leg. “You too, Mingyu-hyungie,” Seungkwan says, gesturing to the empty space on his other side.

“Always so cute,” Mingyu says, taking a seat beside them, and it’s not laden with insinuation. It’s just true fact. Seokmin smiles in agreement, and rolls over to place a finger under Seungkwan’s chin and tilt his face up for a kiss.

It’s familiar, but that doesn’t make it any less perfect, any less sweet, any less hot. Seokmin has never felt love like this before, so right so fast.

His mouth slots against Seungkwan’s and they fit together as always, Seungkwan’s hand sliding into his hair, cupping his jaw, the heel of his foot hooking Seokmin’s leg to bring him in closer. Seungkwan always wants to be closer, and Seokmin is more than happy to oblige, humming contented little moans at the expert way Seungkwan rolls his hips _just_ right to give Seokmin the friction he wants.

For all the other activity going on, it takes a few moments for Seokmin to realize one of Seungkwan’s hands has disappeared, and pulls back to see Seungkwan’s hand just circling Mingyu’s bared ankle, under where his jeans are cuffed a centimeter too high to really be fashionable. It’s intimate, and kind. Seokmin smiles, and sees Mingyu’s pupils fade back into his irises a little from when he watched them kiss.

“Let’s give Mingyu-yah some attention,” Seokmin says, and smiles a little bigger when Mingyu blushes.

“Don’t be embarrassing,” he says, face sheepish, like he was caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to be doing.

Seungkwan laughs, and crawls over to Mingyu’s other side to get him in the middle of the bed. “Now who’s being cute?”

“Shut up and kiss me,” Mingyu says with a lopsided smile, so Seungkwan does.

It’s _different,_ watching his boyfriend make out with his best friend in their bed instead of on the couch. Watching Seungkwan run a hand up and down Mingyu’s chest soothingly, pressing him back against the bed as they kiss insistently, teasingly. His hand slides over the collar of Mingyu’s t-shirt to rest at the hollow of Mingyu’s throat, and Seokmin watches as it makes Mingyu bite his lip and squirm.

“Oh,” Seungkwan breathes, “Like this?” He grips Mingyu’s jaw firmly, forgoing the throat and tugging Mingyu by the face into a deeper kiss, and Seokmin pushes his own jeans down to take himself into his fist at the whimper of pleasure Mingyu lets out.

Seokmin starts, “What do you—”

“I want Seungkwannie to fuck me,” Mingyu says confidently, voice low and clear when he breaks away from Seungkwan’s kiss. Seokmin is so turned on by that concept his eyes roll back into their sockets far enough he can practically see his brain.

Seungkwan breathes, “Jesus,” and Mingyu laughs, which makes Seungkwan laugh, which makes Seokmin laugh. They’re suspended in it, for a moment, until Seungkwan adds, “We can make that happen,” as though it’s an afterthought.

“Well, I sure hope so at this point, otherwise this friendship might have to be terminated,” Mingyu says, reaching over Seokmin’s lap to grasp at the handle of his bedside table drawer.

Seokmin says, “No! Anything but that!” and it sounds like a joke but it feels like the truth. He couldn’t even _imagine._

Mingyu responds by using his free hand to palm at Seokmin through his underwear, the other still rummaging through his drawer. “Fuck,” Seokmin chokes out, and doesn’t miss how Seungkwan’s eyes darken a little at how hard Seokmin is getting.

“No need for threats, hyung,” Seungkwan purrs in Mingyu’s space, plucking the little bottle and the strip of condoms out of Mingyu’s hand once he returns to his starting position.

“Seok-ah, will you get me ready?” Mingyu says, voice a little ragged. “You always take care of me.”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay,” Seokmin says breathlessly, nodding, and Seungkwan hands him the bottle, making quick work of Mingyu’s clothes and running a finger down the length of Mingyu’s half-hard cock just to watch it jump. “Aish, Kwannie, don’t tease him so much,” Seokmin admonishes, warming up the lube on his fingers.

Mingyu shakes his head and grins a little. “I — like the teasing.”

Seokmin raises an eyebrow. “Good to know,” he says thickly, tracing the outside of Mingyu’s rim with one slick fingertip. Mingyu shudders, Seungkwan’s hands soothing over his chest, and Seokmin feels fucking fond. God. Seungkwan swallows Mingyu’s moan with a kiss when Seokmin presses a finger inside, asks, “Good?”

“Good,” Mingyu says when he can, and Seokmin tries his damnedest to split his attention between the way Mingyu suddenly has a broad hand wrapped around Seungkwan’s dick, thumbing the head and making Seungkwan groan prettily, and the work he’s doing opening Mingyu up, prepping him with first one finger, then two when Mingyu wiggles his hips a little.

Seokmin catches his lip between his teeth, exhaling sharply when he crooks his fingers just so and rubs roughly against Mingyu’s prostate. Mingyu practically folds in half with a cry, and Seungkwan says, “Oh, my God,” like a revelation, and Seokmin laughs hoarsely.

“Sorry, that wasn’t exactly teasing, Mingoo,” he says, apologetic but smiling, and pulls his fingers back a little, fingertips brushing more gently over Mingyu’s prostate this time. Mingyu’s head lolls back, breathing heavy. His hand on Seungkwan stills, Seungkwan taking over stroking himself to hardness while Mingyu is indisposed. Ever impatient.

Seokmin uses his clean hand to rub soothingly over the tan inside of Mingyu’s thigh, watching with interest as Mingyu tries to fuck himself down on his fingers. Every time he does, Seokmin pulls his fingers out just slightly so Mingyu can’t hit where he wants, chasing the pleasure, and Seungkwan grins at him wickedly, conspiratorially. He’s played this game, and he’s _good_ at it. It’s nice, Seokmin thinks, to be on this end of it for once. He gets why Seungkwan likes it, likes dragging things out for Seokmin until he can’t take it anymore. Mingyu is awfully pretty laid out like this.

“You’re killing me, need more, Seok,” Mingyu pants, laughing, and Seokmin just... loves how they’re all laughing. A little incredulous, but mostly like their glee and eagerness is just bubbling out of them unbidden, overwhelming.

Seokmin nods, leans forward to press a little kiss to Mingyu’s hipbone. “Okay,” he says, and presses a third finger into Mingyu. Mingyu’s eyes flutter shut and he groans as Seokmin works him open.

Seungkwan shuffles a little to get to his knees next to Seokmin between Mingyu’s legs, smiling with his eyes up at Seokmin and leaning up to press their lips together. There’s something sweet about it, almost chaste, despite the way Mingyu is squirming desperately in front of them.

Tugging the hem of Seokmin’s shirt, Seungkwan pulls off his own and runs his fingertips under the waistband of Seokmin’s underwear. Seokmin catches his drift, same page as ever, and slowly, slowly withdraws his hand from Mingyu so Seungkwan can pull Seokmin’s shirt off. “God. I’ll never get over this,” Seungkwan says, humming appreciatively as he runs the flat of his hands over Seokmin’s tummy. It sends a tingle of pride down his back that settles warmly in his chest.

“Yeah, that’s fine, enough about me,” Mingyu says with a bite of mock-sarcasm, and Seungkwan rolls his eyes for Seokmin’s benefit, leans in and licks, once, definitively, over Mingyu’s hole, which effectively shuts him up with a whimper.

“If we had known you were gonna be so needy…” Seokmin says, and Mingyu arches his back mostly for show, ghosting his hands over his dick. It’s stupid that it’s hot, and Seokmin says so. “Stop showing off, we know you’re hot.”

“Well, if I don’t get a cock in me soon I will start to think maybe I’m not that hot, and you don’t want to bruise my self-esteem, now, do you, Seok-ah?” says Mingyu, voice sultry, and Seungkwan smacks a kiss onto Seokmin’s cheek, nudging him with a shoulder.

“Move over, babe, I guess I’ve gotta get to work,” Seungkwan says, mocking a long-suffering tone despite how his dick is hard and leaking and how his pupils are blown. Seokmin flops onto his stomach to reach for a condom and rolls it over Seungkwan, dropping a kiss under his bellybutton.

“Don’t come,” Seokmin says, looking up at Seungkwan through his eyelashes. Seungkwan raises his eyebrows challengingly, slicking himself up, and Seokmin grins lazily. “Want you to come on my face.”

“God,” Mingyu says, “You two are absolute menaces.”

“You love us,” Seungkwan coos, leaning up to kiss Mingyu softly and murmur in his ear for a moment. Asking if he’s okay. If he’s sure. If he wants it. Seokmin gets that swooping feeling in his chest he got the first time he and Seungkwan slept together, and wonders if Mingyu feels it too, the safety and the trust and the goodness of Seungkwan.

Seokmin sees Mingyu nod, and Seungkwan presses forward, gentle, and Mingyu sighs, “Fuck,” when Seungkwan sinks into him.

“Go,” Mingyu says after a moment, and Seokmin scoots to the side for a better view. It should feel kind of voyeuristic, or awkward, he thinks. Improper. But Seokmin thinks his boyfriend is hot, and thinks his best friend is hot, and sometimes it really can be that simple. He pushes his underwear down the rest of the way to fully touch himself, spreads a little lube over his dick along with the precome gathering on the head.

God, Seungkwan looks good, hips rolling as he pumps into Mingyu, and Mingyu’s big hands scrabble for purchase in the sheets, exhaling sharply on each thrust. “Isn’t he good, Mingoo?” Seokmin hears himself asking, and Mingyu just moans in response, voice shaking into a ragged laugh at the end.

It’s gorgeous, watching tall earthen Mingyu come undone under soft moonlight Seungkwan, and Seokmin can’t help but reach out, run his hands over Mingyu’s nipple, press his thumb over it and watch him bear down with a whine on Seungkwan’s next thrusts.

Seungkwan babbles lowly, dirty talk coming naturally to someone who rarely has a moment free of his direct brain-to-mouth pipeline. “Wish you could see yourself, hyung. You look so good for us. Seokminnie-hyung thinks you look so good under me, huh? You like it? Like it like this?” It’s like it’s mostly for him, the way his words wind himself up more than anything, and Seokmin can see the flush rising up his chest, blooming over his neck and cheeks, and can tell that he’s close already.

“Seungkwan-ah,” Seokmin breathes, rising up onto his knees to run a hand over the small of his back, feel the swell of his ass as he snaps his hips into Mingyu, and Seungkwan’s moan turns into a sudden gasp, hips stuttering and nails digging into Seokmin’s thigh as he rocks through his orgasm. Seokmin leans up, brushes Seungkwan’s hair off his sweaty forehead and presses a kiss to his temple.

Mingyu beams, eyes a little glazed over and fucked-out, his face scrunching a little as Seungkwan pulls out and ties the condom but getting a hand on himself nonetheless. Mingyu is so hard, and Seokmin gets an idea.

“Can I ride you?” Seokmin says, leaning forward to take Mingyu’s dick in his mouth, licking against it with satisfaction at the way the question and the action make both Mingyu and Seungkwan groan.

“Yeah, yes, please,” Mingyu says.

“If I hadn’t just come, you saying that would have done it for sure,” Seungkwan breathes.

Seokmin smiles with his eyes at him, pulling off to twist his wrist over the head of Mingyu’s cock and flutter his eyelashes at Seungkwan. “Well, you almost always come first, would I expect any less? Even if you promised?”

The blush that deepens on the apples of Seungkwan’s cheeks only highlights his chest-heaving indignation. “I always make it worth it!”

It’s true; after his relatively speedy first orgasm, Seungkwan can usually go for what feels like forever. Humming pleasantly at the thought, Seokmin agrees. “Yeah, you do,” he murmurs, opening his mouth to let Mingyu rest on his tongue and blink up at Mingyu with wide eyes.

Something Seokmin would have never expected when he and Seungkwan first discussed this was how natural it would all feel. The way Seungkwan giggles when he gets two fingers working in Seokmin almost right away is the same, but the way Mingyu’s bottom lip is pink and swollen from biting it is new. The way Mingyu is quick to tease them both for being too affectionate is the same, the way he softens when both of them get their hands on him at the same time is the same, even while the whimpers he lets out when Seokmin swallows around him, sucks in earnest, are new.

“If you don’t stop, Seok-ah,” Mingyu warns, and Seokmin nods a little in confirmation.

He opens wide, lets Mingyu and Seungkwan watch him let Mingyu out of his mouth agonizingly slowly, dripping wet with his saliva. He preens under the way Seungkwan surges forward to throw his arms around him, one hand still sticky with lube, and kiss him deeply. His chest flutters with adoration, and anticipation thrums overtop that as he rolls the condom onto Mingyu’s cock and slicks him up.

“Seokminnie’s a champion dick rider,” Seungkwan says, and the suddenness of it makes Seokmin’s knee give out halfway through straddling Mingyu, and he collapses half on top of Mingyu.

“Kwannie!” he laughs, embarrassed for the first time this afternoon.

“A lot to live up to,” Mingyu says with a grin, and it makes Seokmin shoot Seungkwan a look (and he doesn’t look guilty at all, the bastard), take a deep breath and line himself up with Mingyu. He sinks down all at once, and he’s big, and it’s _good._

Doesn’t launch ships.

Doesn’t set off fireworks.

But it’s _good,_ and it’s Mingyu, and Seungkwan is watching, tongue caught between his teeth, so Seokmin splays both his hands over Mingyu’s chest and rolls his hips experimentally.

“Oh,” Seokmin whines, shuddering a little, and Mingyu nods, eyes scrunched shut.

“Won’t be long,” Mingyu says, then smirks a little when he gets his faculties back. “Especially if you’re the _champion — oh, fuck!”_ he grits out, Seokmin picking himself up a little using his thighs and grinding down on Mingyu.

“See what I mean?” Seungkwan says with a giggle, kissing Mingyu gently and running a hand down his own chest where he’s already half-hard again. Good. He is good at this, embarrassment aside, and besides, who doesn’t want to rile up their boyfriend a little? Seokmin is a performer, isn’t he? Give him a spotlight and he’ll shine. And with a bigger audience than usual, Seokmin is happy to oblige.

So he throws his head back a fraction more than he needs to, arches his back prettily, and fucks himself down on Mingyu’s cock, dragging it against his prostate on every downstroke, and he doesn’t have to exaggerate the ragged moans that tear out of him when Mingyu reaches out and grips his waist.

“God, Seokmin, please,” Mingyu practically growls. And _that_ is super hot.

“You gonna come?” Seokmin says to Mingyu, looking over at where Seungkwan’s hand is flying over his dick, high-pitched keens melodic from his throat. “You gonna come again for me, too, Kwannie?” He tries not to sound too hopeful, but Seungkwan _did_ promise to come on his face, and Seokmin knows where he wants to be. Can be convincing when he wants to be.

Seungkwan swallows and nods vigorously, so Seokmin slows his pace on Mingyu to a stop, Mingyu whining, “No, I’m done teasing, I want to come, fuck.”

“Be patient, you’d think you don’t trust me,” Seokmin says, and his voice is teasing but he pulls off gently to kiss Mingyu, slow and savoring.

“I trust you,” Mingyu whispers, face open and honest as ever, and Seokmin smiles, presses a kiss to the corner of Mingyu’s mouth before getting on all fours, facing Seungkwan.

“Oh, our pillow princess can’t be lazy anymore,” Seungkwan finds it in him to laugh at Mingyu, who glares at him goodnaturedly.

“You’ll see,” is all Mingyu says. He couldn’t sound ominous or threatening even if he wanted to, Seokmin thinks absently. Seokmin pitches forward to take Seungkwan into his mouth, and Mingyu fucks into Seokmin slow and deep, and Seokmin feels…

He _feels._

It only takes a couple minutes like that, they’re so close, Mingyu driving dead-on against his prostate and Seungkwan laying thick on his tongue, for Seokmin’s knees to start to shake and for him to moan weakly against Seungkwan’s cock.

Mingyu’s hand grips the flesh of Seokmin’s ass as he comes with a groan and a hard, deep push of his hips, which sets Seokmin off with a whine, orgasm hitting him hard, untouched.

“God,” Seungkwan rasps, and Seokmin looks up at him adoringly through his eyelashes, and the intimacy must be what does it. So predictable. When Seungkwan keens, “Minnie, I’m coming,” Seokmin opens his mouth, Seungkwan’s come — less, this time — mostly landing on his tongue, but on his lips, too. Seokmin still beams at him, and feels the swell of his heart go fuzzy while he swallows and licks his lips.

For a minute there’s just heavy breathing. No jokes, no teasing, just Seokmin collapsed and sweaty in bed between his best friend and his boyfriend after the fuck of his life. He reaches out both arms and feels around for their hands, taking Mingyu’s hand in his left and Seungkwan’s in his right.

“So sentimental,” Mingyu says softly, and it sounds like he’s smiling.

“Yah,” Seungkwan says, “Of course he is. It’s why we love him. Get me a towel?”

Mingyu snorts and says simply, “You do it, we’re the ones who got fucked.” Seokmin laughs then, and pulls their hands up to his mouth to kiss them before pushing up to stand.

“I’ll do it,” Seokmin says, rolling his neck to stretch it out.

“You’re the strongest of all of us,” Mingyu says at the same time Seungkwan says, “It’s clear I’m the only one who really loves you,” and the way everything feels the same makes Seokmin want to shout with joy. He’s heard of people ruining friendships and relationships with sex and tangled feelings and not enough talking, and Seokmin would be lying to say he didn’t consider that consequence at least once.

But Seokmin looks at the way Seungkwan and Mingyu grin dumbly at each other, arguing fondly over Seokmin’s honor, and truly believes he never had to be worried; Seokmin should have known that they’d be the exception to the rule.

 

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/gigglefae/) and [curiouscat](http://www.curiouscat.me/pixiepower/)!


End file.
